ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kineceleran
Kinecerelean are a sonic-speed alien species from Kinet. Appearance They resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. They has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of their head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that they has eyes and black lips. Powers and Abilities Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush. Gangly and naturally awkward, Kinecelerans are speedsters, able to reach speeds of more than 500 Earth miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, making them able to run up walls. While Kinecelerans can run fast, they're certainly not warriors. They are not built for battle nor do they have the disposition to stop and come up with a strategy. Most Kinecelerans can't run on non-solid ground like mud, ice and especially water(which causes a major shock from the static buildup). However, XLR8 is capable of running on water, ice and gooy substance. He is shown accomplishing this feat without side affects apart from a lack of control on ice. Kinecelerans live on the planet Kinet. Kinecelerans have orbs instead of regular feet, to allow them to travel at very high speeds and prevent lots of friction which would be caused by feet, and have helmets with wind shields which can slide over their faces. Kinecelerans are suited to traveling well over 500 miles an hour, which allows them to run up walls and create tornadoes from centrifugal force. Despite this, Kinecelerans aren't fighters, and are prone to acting without thinking about their next move. This fact seems to be contradicted with Helen, a Plumbers' kid who thinks out her every move in advance, even telling others to think before they leap (such as her friend, Manny). Known Kinecelerans *XLR8 *Speedyquick *Helen Wheels *Velocitiraptor (Dimension 23 version of XLR8 in Ben 23) *Speedraptor (Dimension 23 version of XLR8 in BTOU) *Magister Frikton *Bolt *Kurt Negason(1/8 Kineceleran) *UEE (Half Kineceleran) *2 Speed E (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) *Speedyraptor (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Kinecelran) *Speed Demon (The Delta-X's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) *QK-N (Derwin's Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kinecleran) *XLR8 (Earth-68) *M-8 *Rush (Neon 10) (the AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant Kineceleran) Kineceleran Hybrids * 8tle (1/2 Oryctini) Gallery J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesKenOmnitrixAliensXLR8.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensXLR8.png B10 Unbound- XLR8 For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg 16XLR8OV.png Ah xlr8.png Saint XLR8.png XLR8 Recolor.png XLR8 Ultimate Insanity character.png Austen 1,000 as XLR8.png Xlr8.jpg XLR861.jpg XLR8avi.png BTSU BedoXLR8.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimateBenUltimatrixPowersXLR8.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensXLR8.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensXLR8.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensXLR8.png XLR8 With Gun.png XLR8,2SpeedE.jpeg XLR8Omniverse.png Xlr8 Casey 23.png Alien Matrix XLR8.png XLR823.PNG BTDW XLR8.png Caleb 13 as XLR8.png XLR8Albedo.png XLR8Festpic.PNG Austen 14,000 as XLR8 with mask on.png UAF XLR8 OV Costume.png Bowman 10,000 XLR8.png Xlr8 .png AlbedoXLR8.png Ninja XLR8.png Ultra XLR8.png Downgradenoid XLR8.png Badluck XLR8.PNG I Believe I Can XLR8.PNG Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Characters Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens